Cuando los animales cantaron
by GabrielaTaisho
Summary: Ambos quedaron de ir a su cuarta cita después de terminar el on tenía planeado una sorpresa para el demonio rubio, Hiruma.Sin embargo, todo se terminó cuando los animales on x Hiruma


**Renuncia: **Los personajes de eyeshield 21 no son mios, sino de sus autores. El video mencionado es propiedad de Dross Rotzank

**Notas de la autora: **Para mejor ubicacion, vayan al primer puesto. Espero no herir a nadie, pero no entiendo por que estoy tan traumada con matarlos e_e

**Cuando los animales cantaron…**

**Resumen**

Basado en el video "Las 7 muertes más grotescas en Disneyworld" de Dross Rotzank.

Ambos quedaron de ir a su cuarta cita después de terminar el trabajo. Agon tenía planeado una sorpresa para el demonio rubio, Hiruma. Sin embargo, todo se terminó cuando los animales cantaron.

Agon x Hiruma

Cuando los animales cantaron…

Fin de semana bastante frio, Hiruma hubiera deseado quedarse más tiempo en su cama. Ya tenía tres meses sin descansar como se debe gracias a los partidos de futbol americano que tuvieron que ganar para asegurar, por si acaso, su reputación con las demás universidades. Ahora, se había aparecido una brecha de tres días libres para que los aprovechara.

Sin embargo, un evento importante llego a la ciudad, el parque de diversiones. Muy bien, Hiruma Youichi, el demonio rubio de Tokyo, no es de esa clase de jóvenes que se obsesionan con los jueguitos mecánicos o con la esperanza de poder llevar a una chica para conseguir el permiso de manosearla. Pero Hiruma no iba para eso pues su objetivo era analizar un par de juegos exclusivos que venían anunciando. Estas máquinas hacían movimientos interesantes que el joven no dudo en comparar como posibles estrategias futuras, o como complementos de otras. Los compañeros del demonio no entendían cómo funcionaba su maligna mente, ni siquiera se esforzaban, pero la realidad era que Hiruma hacia sus magníficas maniobras estudiando, analizando y observando lo que le rodea, como en este caso. Asique, consiguió infiltrarse como un empleado cuando el parque lanzo la convocatoria semanas antes de la apertura. Serían tan solo dos días, lo suficiente para observar lo necesario.

Entonces, justo ahora, Hiruma iba camino hacia su trabajo de medio tiempo, con su inseparable libreta de amenazas y otras cosas escondidas en su ropa. Después de todo, siempre se puede encontrar a un nuevo esclavo a quien martirizar. A unos cuantos pasos de llegar a su destino logro ver a su compañero, y guardaespaldas personal, Kongo Agon. Traía el mismo uniforme que él, chaleco rojo sobre una camisa blanca, mal acomodada en su caso, y pantalón negro al igual que sus zapatos. El moreno mantenía sus rastas atadas en forma de coleta para atrás, y sus lentes oscuros favoritos los tuvo guardados en uno de sus bolsillos. Por la pose tan rígida en la que estaba, Hiruma pudo entender lo fastidiado que andaba, pero debía ser agradecido. La fuerza de ese idiota le permitió entrar como parte de los organizadores, cargando cosas y vigilando que nadie se pasara de listo. Mientras que él tenía que joderse y atender a la estúpida clientela. Bueno, eso también le daba cierta ventaja pues podía observar a posibles candidatos para integrar el equipo. Al pasar de largo, escucho su voz grave en un rugido histérico:

**-¡Ya era hora, basura!-**

**-¡Ke! Nadie te dijo que vinieras, jodido rastas-**contesto con gracias. A pesar del sueño, tenía humor para molestarlo un poco:

**-¡¿Y cómo no quieres que venga?! Tengo que vigilar lo que es mío, idiota-**el rubio chasqueo la lengua. Un par de citas y ese tarado ya pensaba que era su dueño. Aunque, no eran solo simples salidas juntos, ellos eran una pareja formal y publica. Agon se puso justo a su lado, guardando silencio por el resto del camino, pensando.

Con cuatro meses de anticipación, el menor de los gemelos Kongo traía un plan perfecto en sus manos. El primer paso ya estaba dado, lograr que Hiruma fuera su pareja, o amante, como prefería decirlo. Lo siguiente fue conseguir que aceptara salir con él, mínimo, tres citas. Finalmente, pese al carácter de Hiruma, y el suyo propio, gano una pelea desarrollada en la cama de su rubio con tal de tenerlo en una cuarta cita para su evento nocturno máximo. La pequeña cajita de terciopelo verde en su bolsillo era el segundo protagonista y Agon no dejaba de imaginarlo en el dedo anular de Hiruma.

Si, Unsui no se mantuvo de acuerdo en un principio. Después de todo, cada uno era especialmente malvado, cruel, sádico, y demás. La unión de ambos sería equivalente a lanzar millones de bombas nucleares sobre diversas partes del planeta. Además, agréguenle a Mamori Anezaki, manager y antigua enamorada del rubio, sin que este lo supiera. Ella consiguió superar el rechazo que vivió con su amigo de preparatoria y, ahora, lo estima tanto como a un hermano. Por lo que no aprobaba a Agon como el futuro esposo de Hiruma, pero termino cediendo ante la idea de que el moreno sería el único capaz de entender al demonio como se debe y se dedicó a entrometerse en su plan. El moreno lo agradecía, no verbalmente, ya que su plan inicial mantenía como primera opción obligar al rubio a aceptar su propuesta aunque fuera por las malas.

Si lo hacía de esa manera, iba a terminar muy mal.

Antes de entrar al parque, Agon hablo con rapidez:

**-Hiruma, no se te olvide nuestra salida-**el rubio lo miro de reojo, acomodando un poco su cabello encrespado:

**-No te preocupes, Agon-chan**-canturreó, tornando su voz lo más aguda posible:

**-¡¿Qué?!-**cuestiono su pareja con un sobresalto ante el conjunto de palabras:

**-¡Ya, ya! Sabes que no se me escapa nada. Nos vemos-**con este anuncio, salió corriendo antes de que el moreno le sujetara la mano para tratar de besarlo, y manosearlo un poco. Al verlo alejarse, Agon chasqueo la lengua. Ese flacucho lo estaba volviendo muy débil.

**-¡Hiruma-kun!-**escucho atrás suyo, giro levemente y vio a la manager acercándosele junto con Karin Koizumi. Ambas se habían hecho grandes amigas al entrar a Saikyodai**-Llegaste temprano-**

**-Mmm, sí**-murmuro con la vista clavada en la rubia, quien solo hizo un gesto con su mano a modo de saludo. Se veía nerviosa ante la posibilidad de que el Quarterback creyera que iba como espía, o algo. En realidad, el demonio solo la observo con celos ardiendo dentro de su alma oscura. Un par de esclavos le dieron la información de que ella paseaba por las tardes con su pareja sin saber que el destino de ambos siempre era la joyería:

**-¿Es por tu cita con Agon-kun?-**propuso Mamori al ver la tensión en el aire, intentando distraerlo un momento:

**-No, manager del infierno-**respondió este con sorna:

**-¡Asshhh! No me digas así-**su queja fue opacada por la carcajada siniestra del chico demoniaco.

Los tres se separaron en el transcurso de la tarde debido a sus distintas labores dentro del parque. Cada uno llevaba escondida una pequeña cámara de video con la que grabarían cualquier cosa útil para las estrategias inconclusas que tenía. En un momento, Hiruma vio un terrible alboroto acumularse en lo más profundo del parque, muy cerca de la montaña rusa. Antes de moverse, un supervisor llego hacia el:

**-¡Hey, Hiruma!-**este lo miro**-Te necesitamos por acá-**dijo señalando ese punto lleno de gente**- Vamos a abrir el "canto de los animales"-**el rubio lanzo un soplido. Ese dichoso espectáculo de peluches deformes no había sido ofrecido al público gracias a la mala organización. Apenas lo andaban modificando. Dejo su tarea y se dirigió tranquilamente hacia donde le ordenaron. Al entrar vio a Agon acomodando unas butacas alrededor del escenario, Karin operaba el motor tras las cortinas traseras del mismo, y entendió de inmediato su mecanismo. Al parecer, era un escenario movible, pero no sabía hacia qué dirección debían ir las butacas. Mamori se acercó con un micrófono en su mano:

**-El jefe quiere que des la bienvenida-**el rubio la miro asqueado. A él no le gustaba dar anuncios innecesarios a gente estúpida**-Dice que no hay opción-**sonrió cálidamente**- Vamos, Hiruma-kun. Eres el único. Agon-kun está acomodando los lugares. Karin-san también está ocupada, y yo tengo que vender los boletos-**

**-Deja de dar jodidas explicaciones**-corto serio, arrebatándole el aparato. Ella solo rio y se acercó al moreno, quien ya iba de salida:

**-Hiruma-kun se ve impaciente. Creo que está ansioso de irse contigo-le** susurro lo más bajo posible para que las largas y astutas orejas de su amigo no captara ni una de sus palabras:

**-Conmigo o a casa. Ese imbécil no quiere ir a ningún lado-**aseguro seriamente:

**-¡Vamos! No es verdad. Tienes que concentrarte en tu discurso-**el moreno se detuvo, mientras ella se alejaba. Volteo a mirar al rubio, quien recibía un pequeño papel del encargado del show. Sintió un ligero cosquilleo en el pecho pero lo atribuyo a la, muy escasa, posibilidad de los nervios. Iba a retomar su ida, pero la sensación aumento, y decidió acercarse a Hiruma:

-**No vayas a insultar a los clientes-**asevero cuando el rubio quedo solo:

**-¡Kekekekeke! Eres un buen empleado, jodido rastas-**

**-¡No me digas eso, estúpido!-**grito levemente sonrojado ante algo tan vergonzoso, según él:

**-No llores, todos tenemos que trabajar alguna vez-**dijo con una sonrisa enorme en su cara. El moreno lo observo fijamente por unos segundos. Recordando su motivo por el que le iba a pedir matrimonio en esa que sería su cuarta cita. Elimino los pocos pasos que los separaban y le dio un suave beso en los labios, ya que la gente comenzaba a entrar al lugar:

**-No seas cursi**-dijo el rubio calmado:

**-Te espero afuera. Me toca ayudar a Anezaki a recibir a los clientes-**Hiruma alzo los hombros indiferente ante lo dicho:

**-Esto vale la pena, ¿sabes? Ya verás mis nuevos movimientos. He visto suficiente-**informo con una sonrisa de victoria. Pobre de los imbéciles que tendrán la mala suerte de enfrentarse a ellos. Agon asintió:

**-No te estoy contradiciendo. Confió en ti, basura-**

Por un momento, Hiruma casi se cae al piso consternado, ¿Acaso el mundo se volvió loco? ¿Desde cuándo ese estúpido rastas le decía cosas tan ñoñas como esa? Soltó una risotada, muy dispuesto a burlarse de el en su salida, y se dirigió a su esquina a esperar que la sala se llenara por completo.

Eran las siete de la noche, y con el clima bajo, el cielo lucia negro. El lugar tardo unos 20 minutos en ser ocupada. Así que, el rubio se dedicó a lanzar su discurso barato:

**-Bienvenidos a la última noche disponible de nuestro gran parque. Para finalizar el periodo de visita, hemos decidido exponerles el último evento importante. El canto de los animales fue fundado en los años 50 para diversión de los soldados de todo el mundo, y ahora, es traída hacían ustedes-**sus ojos vieron rápidamente a las personas, quienes parecían embobados con su figura**- Disfruten del espectáculo, jodidos y apreciables amigos-**la confusión inundo todos los rostros presentes. Antes de que alguien dijera algo, el show comenzó y los animales robóticos empezaron su canto extraño. Por un momento, el rubio relaciono la apariencia degastada de los muñecos con los de las películas de terror de bajo presupuesto. Se quedó ahí parado, pensando en que un disfraz de ese tipo podría darle mucha ventaja en el cercano Halloween que celebrarían en la escuela. El mecanismo del teatro fue encendido y las butacas comenzaron a moverse. Ahí, el demonio vio que se desplazaban como en un carrusel o una montaña rusa, es decir, se alzaban un poco y cada sección iba a direcciones distintas entre sí. Un par seguía como las manecillas del reloj, el otro iba contario a esta.

El sonido en general era potente. Por eso, Hiruma no escucho la primera vez el llamado de aquel hombre sentado en el último asiento de la fila más alta:

**-¡Muchacho!-**cuando su oreja puntiaguda oyó, el rubio se dio la vuelta. El tipo en cuestión se veía mayor y muy extraño. Le distinguió unos 50 años, sus ropas pesadas y oscuras no eran comunes en alguien así. Lo que más asco le dio al rubio fue esa sonrisa modesta pero amplia que le producía un mal presentimiento. Para ahorrarse problemas, sobre todo por ser las horas finales de su trabajo ahí, se acercó al señor con cautela.

Las canciones que emitían los animales robóticos eran seguidas perezosamente por el público. Los niños eran los más excitados pues aplaudían en compañía de las suaves vocecillas. El coro era lo más adorado, y la melodía tan vieja resultaba bastante atrayente. Algunos incluso grababan el show lo mejor posible.

Entonces, cuando los animales cantaron el final, un sonido duro, hueco, se escuchó de fondo. A continuación, un chirrido agudo y largo inundo la estancia. El movimiento de las butacas se detuvo abruptamente, provocando un movimiento forzado que le hizo recobrar el camino. Y ahí, lo atrayente se oyó. Un quejido, apenas audible, casi como un susurro, y el sonido de los huesos quebrándose por completo alerto a todos:

**-¡Alguien se cayó!-**anuncio un anciano desde atrás**-¡Paren todo! ¡Alguien se cayó!-**los pocos empleados que estaba ahí detuvieron todo, mandando a Karin Koizumi a inspeccionar lo dicho.

Agon pego un salto, rugiendo ante el escalofrío que se metió de lleno por su espalda, paseándose por su piel y dejándole los nervios de punta. Escucho el escándalo provocado por los gritos haciendo que su corazón se oprimiera hasta asfixiarlo. Algo andaba mal. No. Algo le había pasado a…

Su velocidad divina hizo acto de presencia, disparándolo hacia adentro con Mamori siguiéndole. Tuvo que empujar a unas cuantas personas para ver lo que sucedía y, sin más, se paralizo. Las paredes de acero que sostenían las butacas se habían unido forzadamente, hundiendo varios asientos. De entre estas, una mano blanca sobresalía. El moreno la reconoció de inmediato, era el brazo de Hiruma.

Se lanzó hacia el sitio, y separo ambas barreras con toda su fuerza. Lo que cayó a sus pies fue una masa deforme de piel, músculos, y órganos aplastados. El brazo fue el único ileso de aquel incidente. Agon reconoció en el gafete el nombre que no quería saber:

_Hiruma Youichi._

**Fin.**


End file.
